


Anything For Her

by Fault_Never_In_Our_Stars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Blackmail, Businessman Tom Riddle, Corporate Lord Voldemort, F/M, I'll add if anything else comes up, M/M, This is all I can think of right now, fem!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fault_Never_In_Our_Stars/pseuds/Fault_Never_In_Our_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry will do anything when it comes to Andria Malfoy. If she wants him to try and stop the most powerful (and probably, the scariest) man in the world from executing his dream project....... well, who is he to say no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enemy's Lair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,  
> So, this is my first fanfic. I have no idea how this will go, but will probably be a short one. It's been a while since I read the HP books last, so I'm writing the characters from my memory. Do comment on my writing and share any ideas. Kudos if you like it!!! Thanks!!!

### Enemy's Lair

Harry shifted nervously on his feet in the well-appointed foyer. The black marble-tiled floor, the forest-green wallpaper, and the dark wooden paneling, all gave a highly sophisticated, yet gloomy, look to the room. The crystal chandelier hanging proudly on the high ceiling emitted a yellow glow, which did little to alleviate the feel of darkness in the room. He felt like was trapped in a deep dungeon of some medieval castle. The room did justice to the nature of the person whom he was waiting, albeit nervously, to see - richer than all the European nations put together and more powerful than the President of USA. The fact that this information was kept from most people itself is a testimony to the hold this man has over the media and the government _s_. (Yep. Governments in plural.) 

"Mr. Potter?" Harry slightly jumped at the voice of the receptionist. He turned to look at the pretty woman behind the dark counter with a wary expression.  
"Yes?"  
"Mr. Riddle is in the middle of a very important meeting. He will see you after that. Please make yourself comfortable." she said, gesturing towards one of the many plush chairs decorating the room.

Harry perched lightly on one of the plush black velvety chairs. It reminded him of Draco's room. Her own room was decorated in varying shades of green and silver like the room he was currently in, and had a majestic ebony queen-sized bed with black silk sheets. But even with the same colour scheme, the foyer emitted a feel of mortal peril, hiding under a thin veil of cool aloofness. _Mortal Peril_ , he sniggered to himself, and then swallowed drily. He was not in mortal peril right now, but could be, any minute now. He started hyperventilating. _What was he thinking? Showing up at the office of the powerful 'Dark Lord' of the construction industry to ask him to stop his pet project because Harry's girlfriend asked him to? Who was he to ask that of the Dark Lord? How in the world did Draco convince him to this foolishness?_

Now that was a question with an easy, if somewhat unconvincing, answer. Draco could make Harry do anything she wanted. She would shake her platinum blond hair out of her face and look up at him from under her thick eyelashes with her beautiful grey eyes and strike a wistful expression. She would trail her long fingers through his unruly black locks and talk to him with her cool voice filled with warmth. She would talk to him about the earth, the soil, the air, the plants, the animals, the insects......... She would talk about how they suffer, how they slowly suffocate and die when _humans_ erect large concrete edifices to glorify their own achievements, uncaring of the plight of the nature around them. She would talk in the mesmerizing voice of hers until he agreed to everything she said, without even have heard of half of what she said.

He loved to hear her talk. He loved the way she said 'humans' as if they were not a part of it, as if they were a species on their own. He loved the zeal with which she defended nature. He loved the many beads in her hair, the feather earrings she wore, the Indian murals and Cherokee baskets she hid in her closet. He loved the way her long name fell from his own lips. _Andria Corynthia Malfoy_. And he loved the name she asked him to call her. _Draco..._

So here he was, sitting in the foyer of _**Voldemort Holdings Inc.,**_ waiting for one of the most powerful men in the world, who supposedly controls an underworld mafia nicknamed _Death Eaters_ and has the mind and power to kill anyone he chooses and never get caught, to ask him to abandon the project on which he might already have spend millions or billions.So.....yeah... Nothing to get worked on. He tried to control his rising paranoia and soon realized that it was a lost cause when several people dressed impeccably in suits that will probably cost more than what he earns in a year came in through the door that leads to Mr. Riddle's office. He was cursing his own wardrobe choice of T-shirt and jeans (really though, it wasn't much of a choice, it was all he owned) when Draco's father Lucius stepped out of the office. Harry was stunned for a moment but Lucius seemed to not have noticed him.

_What was Lucius doing here?_ All his thoughts on Lucius evaporated when the receptionist gestured him to go into Mr. Riddle's office. His heart beating twice as fast now, he walked towards the door. _Draco. You are doing this for Draco.You will do this for Draco._ He gave himself a pep talk as he tried hard _not_ to think of ways to escape the building. He paused in front of the door and read the name etched on the silver plaque above the door as his hand knocked on the door on seemingly its own volition.

_**Thomas Marvolo Riddle, C.E.O.** _

_"Enter"_

###### So.......what do you think? Please let me know.:)


	2. The Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flashback on Draco Malfoy............

### The Vision

 _Flashback....._  
Harry wandered the streets of Hogsmeade aimlessly. The market was crowded with last minute Christmas shoppers. Harry, having already finished all of his shopping, was waiting for Ron and Hermione to finish theirs so that they could return home. Hogwarts, the bookstore where he and Ron worked, was already closed for the day, its owner Albus Dumbledore having shown a rare kindness and allowing them to leave early on Christmas eve. Harry was going to spend Christmas day visiting Ron's family. Having spend all of his Christmas days and majority of his holidays in Ron's home, the Burrow, for the last seven years, he was already of a member of the (quite large) Weasley clan as Ron was. Hermione was going to spend the holiday with her parents in London. She had invited Harry to go with her, but he was already a bit awed and intimidated by Hermione's intelligence (after all, she was the only one of the three who had the brains to attend Uni) without having to meet her parents again, who were _both_ dentists.

Harry pulled his coat tighter against his thin frame to ward off the chill permeating through his body. He hadn't been starved for years, not after the Weasleys rescued him from his aunt and uncle when he was eleven. But he never had gained much body weight, much to the dismay of Molly Weasley, Ron's mum. So she overcompensated his apparent lack of body fat to warm him by bundling him in layers of jumpers and coats before letting him leave his home. Harry once again thanked the stars that brought Molly to him (or him to Molly, to be more exact) as the fine snow falling around him increased in quantity.

As he reached the café where he was to meet Ron and Hermione, he heard a loud hoot and turned. There, in the middle of the crowded, snow covered street was a fallen snowy owl. It lay struggling in the snow, unable to get up, with its wings bend at an unnatural angle. He quickly crossed the street and picked up the owl, just as someone else reached for it.

Harry slowly straightened up, opening his mouth to say that he had the owl when he noticed the person standing next to him. His breath left him in a rush.

She was tall, almost as tall as him and just as skinny. But the physical similarities ended there. She had smooth, pale skin and graceful limbs, silvery blond hair to that fell like a waterfall to the small of her back. She had lean, yet shapely formed body, one that you would expect to see in red carpets and fashion ramps and not on a street of one of the most obscure villages in England. She had high cheekbones, full pink lips and grey eyes. _Those eyes,_ Harry would think later, _those eyes were the reason he lost every fight with her even before they had them. The grey eyes that were flecked with blue, they made him week in the knees just by looking at him...._

Harry lost his ability to perform coherent speech for a minute as he gazed at the vision standing before him. All the greetings and pleasantries he tried to exchange with her lost their lives strangely before they could escape his lips and join the world. Said Vision gave him a small smile, her expression fast changing into one of concern as he stood before her, gaping like a goldfish.

"Hello" Harry almost fell to his knees as he heard the soft, melodious voice, with an aristocratic undertone. It was a voice he never imagined would be addressed towards him. He suddenly came to his senses that she was looking at him expectantly, probably for an answer.

"Er.... Hi", he stammered, his own voice sounding hoarse and unrefined by comparison.

"Are you going to take care of her, or should I take her to a veterinarian?", the Vision asked.

"What?", he blinked at her in confusion, and then blushed remembering the snowy owl cradled against his chest. He had forgotten all about it. "Oh....um.....I can take care of her... of course.... yeah. I know some first aid and my house is just 'round the corner and I can get Hermione can help if I can't handle her, or Molly but not that I need help or anything.... because its fine really......." he trailed off and turned beet red as he realized that he was babbling without making much sense.

The Vision smiled. "Well then, I better be off. My father is waiting for me. If you need any help with her, just contact me." She turned to leave.

Harry tried to force his brain into cooperating with him to talk to her with a modicum of intelligence. "How can I reach you?"

She looked at him with a slight smirk on her face. "I'll be in these areas for a while longer. I'm sure we will cross paths in the near future." She turned away from him and walked away gracefully as he watched her go with mixed feelings of loss and awe.

"By the way," she said without looking at him, just as she reached the corner of the street, "my name is Draco Malfoy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in posting this. I've been at home and my mom doesn't like me spending time on the laptop too much. And I'm too lazy to write it all out on paper. Anyway I'm back in college and I promise to work on this fic as soon as I can. Don't forget to comment. Thanks;)


	3. The Owl

### The Owl 

"You met a Malfoy in Hogsmeade!"  
Harry had just finished explaining where he had got the owl now sitting on his lap to his two best friends. He had a dreamy expression all through the telling of the tale.  
"Yeah, I did. So?"  
"So they are one of the most influential and wealthiest families in all of Britain!"  
"And cunning, and selfish, and self-centered bastards."  
"Ron!" Hermione frowned "you don't know about that."  
"Of course I know. All Malfoys are the same." Ron said with conviction.  
"How do you know about that?"  
"Um... We are... sort of related." Ron mumbled.  
"You are related to the Malfoys." Hermione said with incredulity.  
Ron blushed. "It's family history. A great, great aunt of mine married into the Malfoy family. At that time the Weasleys were quite powerful themselves. But a few decades later the Malfoys tricked the Weasleys and we lost everything" Ron sounded bitter.  
Harry frowned. "It's not Draco's fault, is it?"  
"Draco? There are no Dracos in Malfoy family. In fact the sole heir of Malfoy family is a girl, Andrea."  
"Oh. So that's her name. Suits her." Harry had a besotted look on his face as his eyes slightly glazed over, making Hermione suspicious instantly.  
"Harry,..."  
"Um... We've got to go now, right Ron? Fred and George will kill us if we don't get back now." Harry all but dragged Ron out the door of the café, the owl tucked under his arm. Hermione absentmindedly waved to them as they disappeared in the crowd.  
She could tell that this won't end well.

 

*****************************************************************************

 

"Hello."  
Harry nearly dropped the stack of books he was carrying as he heard the soft voice behind him. As it is, he dropped a few as he whipped around to see _her_ standing right next to him.

Andrea Malfoy

_Draco_

Harry (once again) lost his ability to speak as he looked at her. _God, she looked.... amazing. Way better than he remembered._ He quickly collected his senses and managed to gasp a reply. "Hi."  
She smiled her angelic smile. "How's she?"  
He realized what she was talking about fast enough not to make a complete fool of himself.  
"Oh The owl.... She's doing well. Her wing is already mended but she's not ready to fly yet."  
"Did you had much trouble with her?"  
"Not at all. She is a very well behaved owl."  
"It must be a relief to take care of a well behaving owl for a change, isn't it?", she grinned.  
His smile widened. "Yeah, now that I don't have dragons or phoenixes to take care of. I have equal expertise in all these fields."  
She laughed outright at that (making him lose his breath (again) on hearing that delightful sound). "As long as you keep her happy and in good health, your experience, or lack thereof, is fine by me." She paused for a moment. "Do you want me to take her off your hands?"  
"There is no need for that. I can keep her. She's a good mouser. Unless you want her, of course". he added hurriedly.  
She just shook her head in negative and looked away. "I would have, but I don't think my father will allow it.", she said, with a slight wistful tone.  
He frowned and then looked at her excitedly. "Do you want to see her?"  
She smiled at him again. "If it does not inconvenience you?"  
"Not a bit"  
"You know that we can't keep calling her 'The Owl' always." she said, unaware of the reaction he had on hearing the slight implication in her sentence.  
"We'll.... just have to find her a name then" he stammered. 

She just _might_ be around for a longer time than he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it :)


End file.
